Einzelgänger
by irrlicht74
Summary: Das Zittern wurde mit der Zeit tatsächlich weniger und hörte schließlich ganz auf. Aber seitdem Melissa’s Freund Trey ihm eine Kugel in die Schläfe gejagt hatte, konnte er an manchen Tagen kaum eine Tasse halten...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich versuche mich wiedermal an einer Krimi-Story, obwohl mein anderer Krimi noch gar nicht zu Ende ist (sorry, an Beerchen und alle, die ihn sonst noch lesen).

Diese Geschichte habt ihr nicht nur der phantastischen CSI-Serie zu verdanken, die – Achtung, Disclaimer! – leider in keinster Weise mir gehört und mit der ich überhaupt kein Geld mache, und auch nicht den brillanten Schauspielern, die immer wieder inspirierend sind, sondern in erster Linie zwei Fanfictions von einer Autorin namens Wintertime.

Diese zwei Geschichten entdeckte ich mehr oder weniger durch Zufall im englischen fanfiction.net und konnte mich nicht von ihnen losreißen, bis ich sie nicht zu Ende gelesen hatte. Sie sind einfach großartig.

Es ist nicht notwendig, diese Geschichten gelesen zu haben, um meiner Story folgen zu können, ich baue lediglich auf diesen Geschehnissen auf. Natürlich habe ich Wintertime vorher gefragt, ob ich das darf. :) Wie ihr nun seht, darf ich.

Falls ihr allerdings Interesse an ihren Geschichten haben solltet (Achtung, sie sind alle auf Englisch!), findet ihr sie hier:

Teil 1 "Blood in the Water": und

Teil 2 "Picking up the pieces": kann sie wirklich nur empfehlen. :) So, aber nun zum eigentlichen!

* * *

1. Kapitel: Schatten der Vergangenheit

Gil Grissom lief durch die nächtlichen Gänge des CSI-Gebäudes. Es war eine relativ ruhige Schicht. Ungewöhnlich für Las Vegas, aber nicht unmöglich. Er arbeitete mit Catherine im Moment nur an zwei nicht besonders dringenden Fällen und bei beiden warteten sie noch auf die Ergebnisse der DNA-Untersuchung.

Wie immer in letzter Zeit, wenn Gil an Greg's Labor vorbeikam, blieb er stehen und sah hinein. Seit Catherine's Unachtsamkeit, bei der das Labor explodiert und Greg schwer verletzt worden war, war das Labor inzwischen längst wieder voll hergestellt und teilweise hatten sie sogar neue Geräte angeschafft. Anschaffen dürfen. Gil hatte Sheriff Mobley – dem Sheriff Mobley, der noch dieses Jahr als Senator kandidieren würde – in jüngerer Vergangenheit einen unschätzbaren Dienst erwiesen und Mobley hatte sich "erkenntlich gezeigt". Gil konnte ein leichtes, zufriedenes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er sich daran erinnerte. Niemandem hätte es weniger ausgemacht als ihm, wenn Mobley den ihm zur Last gelegten Mord tatsächlich begangen hätte, aber die Beweise sprachen nunmal eindeutig dagegen. Zwar erst auf den zweiten Blick, aber dennoch...

Und Gil mochte mit Mobley's politischem Schnickschnack nicht immer einverstanden sein – so gut wie nie eigentlich – aber trotzdem hing er ihm nicht einfach einen Mord an.

Das hätte er bei niemandem getan. Noch nichtmal bei Ecklie; Konrad Ecklie, dem Leiter der Tagschicht. Gil hielt sich, genau wie der Rest seines Teams, strikt an die vorliegenden forensischen Beweise und folgte dann der Spur, zu der sie ihn führten.

Gil ließ den Blick schweifen. Greg hatte heute frei und das Labor war leer. Nein, war es nicht. Wenn er genau hinsah, konnte er Laney Stevens entdecken, die versuchte, sich möglichst klein zu machen. Klein und unsichtbar. Fast gelang es ihr. Fast.

Die junge Frau war, nach mehreren fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen mit anderen Labortechnikern, als "Übergangslösung" eingestellt worden, bis Greg wieder arbeiten konnte. Das tat er zwar schon wieder seit vier Wochen, aber Laney war trotzdem noch da, um ihm dabei zu helfen, bei den laufenden Fällen auf den letzten Stand zu kommen. Gil seufzte leise und erinnerte sich an ein "Gespräch", das noch gar nicht so lange zurück lag...

...Gil betrat das Labor, um Laney ein paar neue Proben vom Tatort zu geben. Schon vom Fahrstuhl aus hatte er den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm gehört. Dr. Robbins hätte es wahrscheinlich als Punkrock erkannt.

Laney war als Vertretung für Greg und Hilfe für Jackie und Hodges eingestellt worden. Leider war sie weder das eine noch das andere. Die junge Frau gab sich zwar alle Mühe, aber sie war nicht nur unerfahren, sie war zudem noch langsam und schien an manchen Tagen nichtmal die grundlegendsten Kenntnisse der Bio-Chemie zu beherrschen. Das hielt mehr auf als daß es nützte und außerdem hatten sie einfach keine Zeit, eine Woche auf irgendwelche Ergebnisse zu warten. Nicht alle Fälle mochten so eilig oder dringend sein wie der von Sheriff Mobley, aber je länger eine Ermittlung dauerte, desto kälter wurden die Spuren. Und die Angehörigen warteten sehnsüchtig auf jeden noch so kleinen Fortschritt. Trotzdem war Laney das beste gewesen, was sie an Labortechnikern in der kurzen Zeit hatten finden können.

Gil betrat also das Labor und war schon ungehalten, obwohl eigentlich noch gar nichts passiert war.

"Hey!"

Laney arbeitete ruhig weiter. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn nicht gehört.

"HEY!" versuchte Gil es lauter.

Keine Reaktion.

"HEY!"

Laney fuhr zusammen und wandte sich erschrocken um.

"MACHEN SIE SOFORT DAS DING AUS!" rief Gil.

Die junge Labortechnikerin flog förmlich zum CD-Player. Der "Lärm" verstummte. Laney wischte sich die Hände an ihrem weißen Kittel ab und sah Gil unsicher an.

Er legte die Proben auf ihren Tisch.

"Das ist wichtig, okay? Sehr wichtig. Ich brauche das in spätestens einer Stunde. Gibt es schon etwas Neues im Fall Carrington?"

"J...ja, Sir. Ich habe die Ergebnisse seit gestern."

Stille. Gil starrte sie an.

"Wie bitte?"

Laney versuchte, so weit wie möglich von ihm weg zu kommen.

"Ich...ich habe die Ergebnisse seit gestern,...Sir."

Er konnte es nicht glauben.

"Seit gestern. Soso. Und warum piepen Sie mich nicht an?"

Sie wurde erst blaß und dann rot. Gil konnte förmlich sehen, wie das schlechte Gewissen sie überfiel.

"Das...Ich...Ich hab's vergessen, Sir. Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

"Vergessen??? Sie haben es vergessen? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was das bedeutet? Das bedeutet, wir haben einen ganzen Tag verloren! Das bedeutet, der Mörder hatte einen Tag länger Zeit zu fliehen! Das bedeutet, wir könnten ihm schon seit gestern auf den Fersen sein! Wir könnten ihn sogar schon haben!"

"I...ich..."

"Und wenn ich Sie nochmal dabei erwische, daß Sie so laut Musik hören, dann sind Sie gefeuert! Ist das klar?"

Ohne ihr Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort zu lassen, war er aus dem Labor gestürmt. Aber Laney hätte ihm wahrscheinlich ohnehin keine gegeben.

Es war nichtmal Laney's Schuld. Sie war nur einfach nicht Greg. Und laute Musik ging Gil nicht wirklich auf die Nerven. Nun, nicht immer. Es war allein die Tatsache gewesen, daß sie laute Musik in Greg's Labor hörte. Das durfte nur Greg und sonst niemand!

Seltsam. Immer, wenn Greg laut Musik gehört hatte, hatte Gil ihn angefaucht...

Aber Greg war für eine lange Zeit nicht da gewesen und man merkte eben erst, was man hatte, wenn es nicht mehr da war.

Jemand betrat das Labor und lief zu Laney. Gil blinzelte und tauchte aus den Tiefen seiner Gedanken. Es war Catherine. Sie sagte etwas zu der jungen Frau, die kurz lächelte und Cathrine ein paar Blätter gab. Die ältere CSI-Ermittlerin bedankte sich und kam dann zu ihm.

"Gil?"

"Hm?"

"Was besonderes?"

"Nein, ich habe nur nachgedacht."

"Stimmt, das ist nichts besonderes. Über Laney?"

"Über Greg."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

"Sie hat ab und zu versucht, ein Gespräch anzufangen."

"Hat sie nicht."

"Doch. Aber du hast sie immer ziemlich abgekanzelt."

"Du auch."

"Ja."

Die beiden sahen einen Moment zu Laney, dann schlug Catherine Gil mit dem Aktendeckel, den sie bei sich trug gegen die Brust und meinte: "Na, komm! Wir müssen zu Brass. Die Ergebnisse sind da."

"Die Taylor Ergebnisse?"

"Äh...nein. Die davor. Wenfield."

Gil seufzte.

"Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Cath, das geht zu langsam!"

"Hey, niemand ist schneller als Greg und Laney sieht wenigstens besser aus als Hodges."

"Leider kommt es in diesem Job nicht auf das Aussehen an."

"Sag' mal...Was macht Greg eigentlich, wenn er frei hat?"

* * *

Greg surfte am Strand von Malibu. Das Wetter war einfach herrlich. Eine leichte Brise wehte, die Sonne ging gerade erst auf und außer ihm war noch kein Mensch hier.

Greg lächelte.

Er nahm sein Surfbrett und lief zum Wasser, nah genug, das die Wellen, die auf dem hellen Sand ausliefen, seine Füße umspülen konnten. Greg zuckte zusammen. Himmel, war das kalt! Naja, nicht kalt. Kühl. Aber trotzdem...

Er seufzte leise. Egal. Jetzt war er hier, die Wellen waren nicht zu groß, der Wind war perfekt und sein Surfbrett schrie förmlich danach, endlich malwieder benutzt zu werden. In Las Vegas gab es nicht wirklich viele Möglichkeiten zu surfen.

Langsam lief der junge Labortechniker ins Wasser, das ihm mit jedem Schritt weniger kalt vorkam, legte sich auf sein Brett und paddelte mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen hinaus.

xxx

Es war ein phantastischer Tag. Der Strand füllte sich langsam mit Menschen, die Sonne stieg höher...Vielleicht bekam er einen Sonnenbrand. Aber, nein...Er hatte natürlich vorgesorgt. Sunblocker. Eine wundervolle Erfindung. Geradezu nobelpreisverdächtig. Greg mußte lachen. So frei und ungezwungen hatte er sich schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Erst als die Sonne langsam wieder unterging und die Menschen den Strand verließen, um noch irgendwo ein leichtes Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen und dann nach Hause zu fahren, ließ sich Greg von der nächsten Welle ans Ufer tragen und lief zu seinem Mietwagen, in dem er morgens sein Badetuch und trockene Sachen zum Anziehen eingeschlossen hatte.

Als er sich dem Wagen näherte und aufblickte, sah er, daß eine schlanke, zierliche Frau an der Fahrertür lehnte und er blieb stehen. Greg's Magen ballte sich zusammen wie eine Faust und blieb in dieser Stellung, hart und kalt wie ein riesiger Eiswürfel.

"Hallo, Greg", sagte die Frau lächelnd.

Die platinblonde Frau mit der Stimme von Melissa Sharpe. Der Frau, der Greg nie wieder begegnen wollte und von der er geglaubt hatte, sie wäre sicher verwahrt im Gefängnis, weit weg von ihm.

"Was ist los?" fragte sie, stieß sich leicht vom Auto ab und sah ihn unsicher an. "Wir waren verabredet. Weißt du nicht mehr?"

Greg hätte gerne etwas gesagt, ihr entgegen geschrien, sie solle sich zum Teufel scheren und ihn in Ruhe lassen, aber seine Stimmbänder gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Er stand einfach nur da, starr vor Angst, und sah zu, wie der blonde Engel langsam auf ihn zu schritt. Ihre hohen Absätze klickten auf dem Asphalt. Es wurde dunkler.

"Was...?"

Greg's atemlose Frage brach ab, als er erkannte, wo er war. Nicht mehr auf dem Parkplatz am Strand von Malibu, sondern in einer unbeleuchteten Gasse, gleich neben dem Las Vegas Strip.

Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht schon wieder.

Er wandte sich um, um wegzulaufen, zu fliehen, denn er wußte, was jetzt passieren würde, aber ihm wurde zu spät bewußt, daß das genau das falsche gewesen war.

Nein, wende ihr nicht den Rücken zu, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, kurz bevor ihn die noch halb volle Bierflasche am Hinterkopf traf.

Stöhnend fiel Greg zu Boden.

Nein, dachte er. Nein, bitte nicht.

Zwei Schüsse durchschnitten die nächtliche Stille der Gasse. Greg konnte fühlen, wie Blut, sein Blut, in seine Kieferhöhle strömte. Schnell. Zu schnell.

Melissa...

Er wollte es sagen, aber er konnte nicht. Ihre schönen, grünen Augen blickten kalt auf ihn herab. Er hatte sich schon in der Grundschule eine blonde Frau mit grünen Augen als seine Freundin erträumt, aber nicht so. Nicht so...

Dunkelheit...

xxx

Mit einem Ruck saß Greg aufrecht im Bett. Sein Atem flog und sein Herz schlug so heftig, daß er das Gefühl hatte, es würde jeden Moment einfach seinen Brustkorb sprengen.

Helium, seine Katze, sprang behende zu ihm auf die weiche Decke und schnurrte hingebungsvoll.

Greg fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. Zitternd atmete er ein und aus und versuchte dabei sich zu beruhigen. Es ist alles in Ordnung, sagte er sich. Du bist zu Hause. In deinem Zimmer. Niemand ist bei dir.

Es funktionierte nicht wirklich gut, aber es war ein Anfang.

Als die Anspannung sich langsam löste, wandte Greg den Kopf und blickte auf seinen Wecker. Alle, die das Ding jemals gesehen hatten, zogen ihn damit auf. Nick behauptete sogar, das müßte der Wecker sein, der Gott geweckt hatte, als er aufstand, um die Erde zu erschaffen. Es war ein sehr alter Wecker, der so gar nicht zu "Laborratte Greg" zu passen schien. Irgendwie gingen alle davon aus, daß bei ihm alles möglichst modern war.

Tatsächlich besaß Greg nichtmal einen DVD-Player und seine Musik hörte er am liebsten noch immer auf seinem Plattenspieler, den er sich gekauft hatte, sobald er von zu Hause ausgezogen war. Und er haßte Digital-Wecker! Sein alter, ganz und gar unmoderner Wecker sagte ihm nun, daß es sechs Uhr war. Abends. In zwei Stunden begann seine Schicht. Sein freier Tag war vorbei und er war dankbar dafür.

Noch immer leicht zitternd und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, befreite er sich von den schweißnassen Laken und lief ins Bad. Er brauchte jetzt dringend eine Dusche.

Als das heiße Wasser auf ihn herab prasselte und auch die letzten Dämonen der Nacht bzw. Tags verscheuchte, seufzte Greg tief. Das war genau genommen ein Fortschritt. So einen Alptraum hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Normalerweise wachte er auf, bevor es so schlimm wurde, oder er schlief sogar durch.

Deswegen hatte er sein "Exil" bei Grissom wieder verlassen und war zurück in seine eigene Wohnung gezogen. Gil Grissom hatte ihm mehr geholfen als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt, nachdem Melissa und ihr Freund – oder was immer er für sie gewesen war – Greg's Leben fast ein Ende bereitet hatten, und er würde ihm ewig dankbar sein, aber jetzt mußte er wieder lernen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Psychisch. Physisch war das schon längst kein Problem mehr. Er lächelte schwach. Sogar seine Haare, die Grissom damals drastisch kürzen mußte, waren schon lange wieder auf optimaler Gel-Länge.

Seine Gedanken waren da eine ganz andere Sache. Und seine Hände. Vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr hatte Catherine, ohne es zu wissen, eine leicht entzündliche Flüssigkeit direkt neben den eingeschalteten kleinen Kocher in Greg's Labor gestellt. Die Flüssigkeit befand sich in einem geschlossenen Behälter und als der Druck zu groß wurde, war der Behälter schließlich explodiert und hatte Greg durch die riesigen Glaswände des Labors geschleudert. Dadurch hatte er nun unzählige kleine Narben auf dem Rücken und ein wenig Angst vor Kochern, aber was noch viel schlimmer war: Ihm zitterten seitdem die Hände.

Die Ärzte hatten einstimmig beschlossen, daß es "nur" ein psychisches Problem war und mit der Ruhe und Routine würde sich das schon bald wieder geben. Ärzte hatten noch nie recht gehabt, aber in diesem Fall...

Das Zittern wurde mit der Zeit tatsächlich weniger und hörte schließlich ganz auf. Aber seitdem Melissa's Freund Trey ihm eine Kugel in die Schläfe gejagt hatte, konnte er an manchen Tagen kaum eine Tasse halten.

Greg hielt seine Hände ausgestreckt vor sich. Sie zitterten. Kein Wunder nach diesem Alptraum. Das war bestimmt weg, bis er im Labor war. Bestimmt.

Er stellte die Dusche ab und trat aus der Kabine. Keine Zeit zum Trödeln! Er mußte Helium noch ihr Futter geben und wollte noch in Ruhe frühstücken.

* * *

A/N: Für Lob und/oder Kritik wäre ich wirklich sehr dankbar! I.


	2. 2 Kapitel

A/N: Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! :) Tut mir echt leid, daß die Updates immer so lange dauern, aber ich habe einfach keine Zeit. :( Egal! Hier ist jedefalls mal ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch allen. I.

* * *

2. Kapitel: Kaffee

Kaum im CSI-Gebäude angekommen, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zu den Umkleideräumen. Er wollte endlich was tun!

Nachdem er damals etwas mehr als vier Wochen in einer Art Koma verbracht und dort mehr gelitten hatte als er sich je hätte vorstellen können, hatte er sich wie ein Wahnsinniger in seine Arbeit gestürzt, sobald er wieder einigermaßen stehen konnte.

Es war das einzige gewesen, das ihm ein vages Gefühl von Sicherheit gegeben hatte, in seiner aus den Fugen geratenen Welt. Am liebsten hätte er rund um die Uhr nur noch gearbeitet.

Aber Grissom – natürlich Grissom, wer sonst – hielt das für keine gute Idee. Und natürlich setzte er sich durch. Greg wurde fast wahnsinnig, aber sein Boss sorgte dafür, daß er die normalen Arbeitszeiten einhielt und sich den Rest der verbleibenden "Wachzeit" seinen Dämonen stellen mußte.

Greg zog seine leichte Jacke aus und ersetzte sie durch seinen weißen Laborkittel.

Grissom war immer da gewesen, wenn er ihn gebraucht hatte, obwohl er alles andere als ein einfacher Patient gewesen war. Greg hatte seine ganze Wut auf sich selbst und die Welt im allgemeinen an ihm ausgelassen und vieles gesagt, das er noch heute bereute und wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens. Wochen und Monate lang hatten sie gemeinsam immer einen Schritt vorwärts gemacht und drei wieder zurück, bis Greg soweit war, wenigstens einigermaßen normal zu funktionieren. Noch immer weit ab von seiner alten Form, aber auch nicht mehr gefangen in einem Kreislauf von Angst, Depressionen, Wut und Schuldgefühlen.

Greg machte sich auf den Weg ins Labor.

xxx

Laney blickte auf, als er den rundum verglasten Raum betrat. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und widmete sich dann wieder den Proben unter ihrem Mikroskop.

Greg setzte sich an seinen Platz und griff nach dem erstbesten Fall.

Laney...

Nie würde er den Tag vergessen als er sie das erstemal gesehen hatte. Hier. Im Labor. Auf seinem Platz. Dem Platz, den er so schmerzlich vermißt und nachdem er sich gesehnt hatte, wenn er nachts aufgewacht war von seinen eigenen panischen Schreien. Und da saß sie. Eine Frau, die er nicht kannte, und sah aus als gehörte sie dorthin. Auf ihr "Guten Tag" hin, war er wutentbrannt in Grissom's Büro gestürmt und hatte ihn gefragt, was zum Teufel er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht hatte. Kaum war er, Greg, ein paar Wochen nicht da, suchten sie schon Ersatz für ihn!

Grissom war gar nicht weiter darauf eingegangen und hatte ihm erklärt, Laney wäre nur übergangsweise da und bald wieder verschwunden. Greg hatte ihm geglaubt.

Inzwischen war Laney schon an die vier Wochen hier, aber Greg hatte längst aufgehört, sie als Eindringling zu sehen. Schon bald war klar geworden, daß sie nicht besser oder schneller war als er. Sie war keinen Konkurrenz. Genau wie Jackie und Hodges war sie einfach nur eine neue Mitarbeiterin der Abteilung. Sobald ihm das bewußt geworden war, hatte er sich beruhigt. Er lächelte. Und die strahlenden Lächeln von Sara, Catherine und Nick machten ihm immer wieder klar, daß sie sich wirklich freuten, ihn wieder um sich zu haben. Jeden Tag.

Nein, Laney war keine Gefahr. Sie war nicht scharf auf seinen Posten oder auf eine Beförderung zur CSI Stufe 1. – So wie Melissa.

Unwilkürlich kehrten Greg's Gedanken zurück zu der zierlichen Person, der er sein Vertrauen geschenkt und seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Melissa Sharpe, die schönste Frau, die ihm seit Jahren begegnet war. Genau wie er arbeitete sie bei der CSI und genau wie er, stand auch für sie eine Beförderung an, was bedeutete, einer von ihnen konnte das Labor verlassen und endlich "richtige" Ermittlerarbeit leisten: Tatorte aufsuchen, Beweise vor Ort sichern, Zeugen vernehmen und alles, was noch so dazu gehörte.

Schon seit Monaten war Greg damit jedem auf die Nerven gefallen. Klar, es bedeutete auch, weniger zu verdienen, aber es ging Greg nicht um's Geld. Das war es nie. Er wollte auf die Straße und helfen, Mörder und andere Verbrecher zur Strecke zu bringen.

Melissa hatte das leider anders gesehen. Ihr war wichtig gewesen, woran Greg nie einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte: Nur einer von ihnen konnte befördert werden. Nicht sie beide zusammen. So waren die Regeln. Der jeweils andere würde ein oder zwei weitere Jahre im Labor, am Schreibtisch verbringen müssen.

Und deswegen hatte sie ihren Ex-Freund Trey gebeten, ihn, Greg, umzubringen. Und das hatte Trey getan. – Oder zumindest versucht. In dieser dunklen, leeren Gasse neben dem Las Vegas Strip...

Klirrend fiel der Objektträger, den Greg bis eben in der Hand gehalten hatte, zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Teile.

Greg fluchte.

Laney war aufgesprungen und kam auf ihn zu, um ihm zu helfen.

"Nein!" fauchte Greg. "Ich kann das alleine!"

Er war schließlich kein Krüppel, dem man alle Nase lang hinterher räumen mußte! Ihm war ein verdammter Objektträger runtergefallen, na und?! Das passierte schonmal.

Hartnäckig ignorierte er die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihm zuflüsterte, daß das schon das mindestens zehntemal in dieser Woche gewesen war, daß er irgendetwas zerbrochen hatte, weil seine Hände nicht so wollten wie er.

Laney kehrte stumm an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück und Greg wußte, sie würde ihm nie wieder ihre Hilfe anbieten. In den letzten vier Wochen hatte er sie so oft angeschrien, daß er langsam das Gefühl von Jekyll und Hyde bekam. Er sah keine Konkurrenz mehr in Laney, aber immer wenn sie versuchte, mit ihm zu reden, wurde er schnippisch und ungeduldig. Warum? Mit Sara und Catherine konnte er doch auch ganz normal reden.

Er wandte sich gerade um, um sich bei Laney zu entschuldigen, da betrat Nick das Labor.

"Hey, G."

Nick lächelte. Nick lächelte eigentlich fast immer, wenn man ihn sah und es war ein verdammt gutaussehendes Lächeln. Das fiel sogar Männern auf.

"Hey, Nick."

Greg erwiederte das Lächeln.

"Und? Wie war dein freier Tag?"

"Gut, danke. Was führt dich her?"

"Carolyn Bryson."

Greg griff hinter sich und reichte Nick ein Blatt Papier.

"Phenobarbital", sagte er. "Nicht viel, aber immerhin."

"Ohne Witz? Mann, auf die Ergebnisse habe ich die ganze Woche ge..." Er wurde sich Laney's Gegenwart bewußt und verstummte. "Ich...meine...Naja, es war etwas hektisch in letzter Zeit und..."

Laney stand auf, schenkte ihnen ein halbherziges Lächeln, murmelte irgendwas von "Tee holen" und verließ das Labor.

Nick ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte.

"Verdammt. Das wollte ich nicht."

"Ich weiß. Und sie weiß es sicher auch. Wenn jemand sowas mit Absicht sagt, dann Sara."

"Autsch."

"Entschuldige. Ich bin...etwas zynisch heute."

"Heute?"

"Na schön, schon den ganzen letzten Monat. Ich arbeite dran. Ehrlich."

"Du...verbitterst nicht, oder?"

"Wieso? Weil die Frau, die ich geliebt habe mich ermorden lassen wollte und ich seitdem solche Panikattacken kriege, daß ich mich übergeben muß vor lauter Angst, immer wenn ich eine Frau treffe, die irgendwie attraktiv für mich ist? Nein."

Nick sah ihn nur an und Greg hob kapitulierend die Hände. Aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam Laney zurück. Sie hielt drei Tassen in den Händen; zwei rechts, eine links.

"Ich...dachte, ihr wollt vielleicht Kaffee", meinte sie.

Nick und Greg wechselten einen Blick.

"Danke", sagte Nick schließlich sanft und nahm ihr eine der Tassen ab. "Lieb von dir."

"Ah..."

Greg wußte nicht so genau, was er sagen wollte. Er hatte heute schon genug Mist gebaut – und das gerademal eine Stunde nach Dienstbeginn – aber er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, den normalen Aufenthaltsraum-Kaffee zu trinken. Die Brühe war widerlich.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich...trinke nur meinen eigenen Kaffee. Das...Gesöff da ist echt...furchtbar."

"La' das Grissom nicht hören", schmunzelte Nick. "Heute ist er dran mit Kaffee kochen."

"Es liegt ja nicht an dem, der den Kaffee macht", verteidigte sich Greg. "Es liegt am Kaffee!" Er drehte seinen Stuhl so, daß er an den CD-Player kam. Gleich darauf ertönte Greg's Lieblingsband "Black Flag", die er gnädigerweise auf Zimmerlautstärke reduzierte. "Davon mal abgesehen weiß Grissom, daß ich seinen Kaffee nicht leiden kann. Aber es gibt Hoffnung. Er hat angefangen, besseren Kaffee in besseren Kaffeeläden zu kaufen."

"Du mußt es ja wissen."

Nick nippte an der Tasse.

"Ist doch gar nicht so schlecht."

Greg verzog das Gesicht.

"Oh, bitte!"

Nick lachte leise.

"Wir gehen nach der Schicht frühstücken, wir alle. Kommst du mit, G?"

"Ah...nein, lieber nicht. Ich...habe nicht so gut geschlafen heute Nacht. Ich denke, ich lege mich ein bißchen auf's Ohr."

Nick schenkte seinem besten Freund einen dieser Spezialblicke, die er normalerweise für die Angehörigen einder Leiche reserviert hatte, oder für die überlebenden Opfer eines Gewaltverbrechens. Aber Moment, dachte Greg sarkastisch. Ich bin ja ein überlebendes Opfer eines Gewaltverbrechens.

"Es wird nicht wieder schlimmer, oder?"

Nick sprach leise, damit Laney ihn nicht hören konnte, und Greg war ihm und dem ganzen Team wirklich dankbar für ihre Sorge und nicht zuletzt FÜRsorge, aber er konnte es einfach nicht leiden, wenn man ihn in Watte packte. Er war nicht krank, verdammt! Nicht mehr. So mußte sich eine Schwangere fühlen, die immer dann, wenn sie etwas unternehmen wollte, zu hören bekam: Das geht nicht, du bist schwanger. Und dann wuselten alle um sie herum und brachten ihr irgendwas, das sie sich bequem selbst hätte holen können oder gaben ihr gute Ratschläge, die sie gar nicht hören wollte.

"Nein, es wird nicht wieder schlimmer", sagte Greg mit sehr viel Nachdruck. "Ich...möchte nur einfach...alleine sein, okay? Beim nächstenmal gehe ich mit, in Ordnung? Nur heute nicht."

"Klar", sagte Nick. "In Ordnung. Wie du möchtest. Beim nächstenmal also. Dann...bringe ich die Ergebnisse jetzt mal zu Sara. Manche Leute arbeiten hier für ihr Geld."

"Hey, Sie! Nun werden Sie mal nicht komisch!"

Nick lachte und verließ das Labor. Greg sah zu Laney. Sie saß wieder an ihrem Platz, blickte konzentriert in das Mikroskop und machte sich gelegentlich Notizen.

Er mußte sich immer noch entschuldigen.

Greg holte tief Luft, aber bevor er auch nur "piep" sagen konnte, stand Laney auf lief mit ihren Notizen hinaus auf den Gang. Greg sah, wie sie gedankenversunken den Weg zu Jackie einschlug. Er blinzelte. Dann eben nicht.

* * *

A/N: Trends? Meinungen? Gerüchte? I.


	3. 3 Kapitel

A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Eine kurze Frage in eigener Sache: Es gab eine Beschwerde, daß ich zu viele Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler mache. Es war für mich die erste dieser Art, aber es kann ja sein, daß ihr einfach nur noch nichts gesagt habt. Und ich hätte jetzt wirklich gerne ein paar ehrliche Antworten.

Sind es zu viele Fehler?

Stören sie euren Lesefluss?

Sind es so viele, daß es für euch unerträglich wird, meine Geschichten zu lesen?

Wie gesagt, ein paar ehrliche Antworten wären ganz nett, damit ich weiß, wie's euch geht und was los ist. Danke. I.

* * *

3. Kapitel: Psychosen und andere Probleme

Feierabend. Schichtende. Schluß für heute. Wie man es auch nannte, für Laney gab es kaum etwas, das besser klang. Noch vor allen anderen lief sie zu ihrem Spind in den Umkleideräumen, warf den weißen Kittel hinein, schlug die Tür krachend wieder zu und verließ umgehend das Gebäude. Und es war ihr vollkommen egal, ob das nach Flucht aussah oder nicht.

Die Sonne war gerade eben so aufgegangen und ihr rotgoldenes Licht warf noch lange Schatten. Laney atmete tief durch.

Was genau tat sie hier nochmal?

Sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, in Amerika, statt in Deutschland oder Großbritannien zu studieren, um außer Reichweite ihrer jüngeren Schwester Ellie zu kommen.

Okay. Das war soweit klar.

Da sie nicht genau wußte, welche Fachrichtung sie einschlagen wollte, hatte sie mit Sprachen begonnen, dann aber ihre Vorliebe für Psychologie entdeckt.

Ja. Auch daran konnte sie sich genau erinnern.

Da viele Vorgänge im Gehirn und überhaupt im Körper fast immer mit Bio-Chemie zu tun hatten, mußte sie zu diesem Thema Nebenfächer belegen und war damit gut klar gekommen, auch wenn sie bei Gott keine große Leuchte darin gewesen war.

In Ordnung. Das konnte man nachvollziehen.

Es gab dann eigentlich nur noch ein Problem.

Was tat sie in Las Vegas, einer Stadt, die schlimmer war als Berlin, Frankfurt, London und Liverpool zusammen und hatte einen Job, von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte und den sie von Herzen haßte?

Wie, um alles in der Welt, war sie hierher gekommen?

Als promovierte Psychologin?

Sie dachte kurz darüber nach. Weil man hier – in Las Vegas und in Amerika überhaupt – einen absoluten Überschuss an Psychologen, Psychoanalytikern, Psychotherapeuten und Selbsthilfegurus hatte.

In einem Land, in dem bereits Kindergartenkinder mindestens einmal die Woche zur psychologischen Beratung mußten, gab es einfach mehr Angebot als Nachfrage.

Vielleicht sollte sie doch zurück nach Deutschland. Da gab es nicht halb so viele Psychologen wie hier und gute Leute wurden eigentlich immer gebraucht. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Was dachte sie denn da? Bei der momentanen Situation auf dem deutschen Arbeitsmarkt? Wahrscheinlich wurde sie langsam schon selbst verrückt!

Großbritannien. Hm...Besser. Sie konnte vielleicht bei Matty und Paul wohnen...War zumindest eine Überlegung wert.

Laney lächelte, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihre fast taillenlangen Haare und schlüpfte aus ihren Flip-Flops. Der Asphalt war noch kühl. Die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch genug. In ein paar Stunden würde sie sich die Füße verbrennen, wenn sie dann immer noch barfuß lief, aber das würde sie nicht. In zwanzig Minuten würde sie zu Hause sein.

Erneut atmete sie tief ein und aus und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg.

xxx

Greg räumte noch ein bißchen auf. Okay, Simmons von der Tagschicht würde gleich kommen und sowieso alles wieder durcheinander bringen, aber trotzdem...

"Entschuldigen Sie?" Der britische Akzent war nicht zu überhören.

"Ja?"

Greg blickte auf und erstarrte. In der Tür des Labors stand die schönste Frau der Welt. Sie hatte glänzendes schwarzes Haar, das ihr glatt bis zur Taille fiel, grüne, katzenartige Augen und ihre Figur...

"Guten Morgen. Ich suche Laney Stevens. Man sagte mir, ich könnte sie hier finden."

Greg konnte sie nur anstarren. Es war unmöglich, nicht so auf sie zu reagieren. Der Engel hob anmutig eine Hand, um sie vor seinem Gesicht ein paar mal auf und ab zu bewegen.

"Äh...Hallo? Sind Sie wach? Sprechen Sie Englisch?"

"Ja."

Stille. Eine bemerkenswert intelligente Antwort in anbetracht der Situation, fand Greg. Anfangs hatte er auch bei Melissa Schwierigkeiten gehabt, die richtigen Worte zu finden, aber das hatte sich gelegt, als sie begriffen hatte, daß er nicht komplett bescheuert war, sondern sie einfach nur anbetete.

Melissa...

Unwilkürlich wich Greg vor der Fremden zurück. Grüne Augen hatten irgendwie etwas Bedrohliches, nicht wahr? Herrgott! Du bist in deinem Labor, Sanders! Du bist wach! Ein Schrei und hundert Leute kommen gerannt! Ganz ruhig! Sie ist nicht Melissa. Einatmen! Sie ist nicht Melissa. Ausatmen! Sie ist nicht...

"Nun?" Die Britin hob eine perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue. "Könne Sie mir sagen, wo sie ist?"

"Ich..." Greg versuchte, das Zittern seiner Hände in den Griff zu kriegen. "Nein, ich..." Er schluckte hart. "Ich glaube, sie ist schon weg. Die Schicht war vor zwanzig Minuten zu Ende. Sie...haben sie wohl knapp verpasst."

"Verdammt!" Die junge Frau trat gegen den Türrahmen und fuhr sich genervt mit einer Hand durch die langen Haare. "Und dabei wollte ich sie abholen. Ich wollte sie ins Kino entführen. Zur Entspannung, wissen Sie?"

Greg schaffte es, wieder einigermaßen logisch zu denken.

"Um acht Uhr morgens?"

"Durch die Nachtschicht geht es ja nicht anders. Und ich habe keine Lust, immer auf ihre freien Tage, oder mehr Nächte, zu warten. Ich habe auch nicht jeden Tag Zeit." Sie seufzte. "Na gut. Dann versuche ich es mal bei ihr zu Hause."

Greg nickte nur und vermied es, sie anzusehen.

"Probleme?"

Catherine betrat das Labor. Sie hatte von außen Greg's Gesicht gesehen und befürchtete nun das Schlimmste.

Greg zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Nein. Alles in Ordnung, Cath. Miss...? Oh, ich kenne noch gar nicht Ihren Namen."

"Hunter. Kim Hunter."

"Also, Miss Hunter war nur auf der Suche nach Laney."

"Guten Tag", sagte Catherine. "Catherine Willows."

Sie betrachtete Kim eingehend. Eine wirklich schöne Frau. Jung, leicht gebräunte Haut, glänzendes Haar, schlank, rund an den richtigen Stellen...

"Model?"

Kim lächelte zum erstenmal, seit sie das Labor betreten hatte.

"Ja. Aber überwiegend in Europa."

"Großbritannien."

"Da wurde ich geboren, ja. Mein Akzent verrät mich wohl. Aber ich reise sehr viel."

"Und jetzt besuchen Sie Laney?"

"Ja. Ich bin ab und zu in Las Vegas, aber diesmal habe ich Laney nichts davon verraten. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden."

"Bestimmt ist sie zu Hause", sagte Greg.

Die unglaublich grünen Augen richteten sich wieder auf ihn.

"Bitte verzeihen Sie, ich habe Ihren Namen nicht mitbekommen."

"Ich hatte ihn nicht genannt. Greg Sanders."

"Oh." Ihre feinen Gesichtszüge wurden ernst. "Greg."

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, wieso, aber dann wurde ihm die Sache klar. Das hier war eine Freundin von Laney.

"Ja. Greg. Laney redet nicht besonders gut von mir, hm?"

In Kim's Blick war fast sowas wie Mitleid.

"Im Gegenteil. Sie sagt nur Gutes über Sie. Daß...Sie angeschossen wurden, tut mir leid."

"Ich..."

"Ich muß jetzt los, wenn das mit dem Kino noch was werden soll. Bye! War nett, Sie beide kennengelernt zu haben."

Damit wandte sie sich um und lief davon. Catherine sah zu Greg.

"Was war hier gerade los?"

"Das hast du doch selbst gehört. Eine Freundin von Laney hat sie gesucht."

"Das meine ich nicht, Greg, und das weißt du ganz genau."

Ihr Blick war durchdringend. Das konnte sie gut. Greg schloß seine noch immer zitternden Finger fest um die Platte seines Arbeitstisches.

Nichts, wollte er sagen. Gar nichts. Mir geht's super. – Aber ihm war klar, daß Cath ihm nicht geglaubt hätte. Dafür kannten sie sich schon zu lange. Und zu gut.

Seltsam. Nach der Sache mit dem explodierten Labor und der Kugel im Kopf, hatte Greg festgestellt, daß es doch mehr Freunde gab als er gedacht hatte. Vor diesen Ereignissen war er einfach nur "Greg Sanders, Laborratte" gewesen. Niemand, von Nick mal abgesehen, hatte sich groß um ihn gekümmert. Inzwischen schien sich das ganze CSI Gebäude Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Kaum eine Schicht verging, in der nicht mindestens zwanzig – sogar ihm wildfremde – Leute danach fragten, wie es ihm ging.

Er wußte nicht, was schlimmer war. Sein vorheriges Leben, in dem kaum einer Notiz von ihm genommen und ihn für "selbstverständlich" gehalten hatte, oder dieses ewige unter ängstlicher Beobachtung stehen und alle fünf Minuten ausgefragt und zugelabert zu werden.

"Ich hatte ein kleines Problem", beantwortete er nun endlich Catherine's Frage. "Aber ich hab's im Griff." Das war nicht wirklich gelogen. Er hatte nur nicht alles gesagt. "Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt lieber nach Hause. War ein langer Tag."

"Ja", sagte Cath langsam und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Greg haßte diesen Blick. Es war immer als könnte sie auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken. Aber er wollte nicht, daß sie sah, was in ihm vorging. Das war nicht ihr Problem. Das ging niemanden etwas an. Niemanden außer ihn.

"Gute Nacht, Cath."

Sie sah ein, daß er wohl nichts "Wichtiges" mehr sagen würde und seufzte.

"Gute Nacht, Greg."

xxx

Laney erreichte das Haus, das sie sich mit noch acht Mietparteien teilte, und blickte an der trostlosen Fassade hinauf. Weit abseits vom Strip, in einer schmalen Straßenschlucht verborgen, konnte es fast mit den alten, baufälligen Häusern im ehemaligen Ost-Teil Berlins konkurrieren, an denen schon der Putz abbröckelte und die billig zu haben waren, weil sie von Grund auf renoviert werden mußten, bevor man auch nur ansatzweise darin wohnen konnte.

Und das war auch hier genau der Punkt. Die Wohnungen waren billig zu haben. Während ihres Studiums hatte sie sich mit Nebenjobs über Wasser gehalten und ihr älterer Bruder Matthew hatte sie geringfügig unterstützt, obwohl ihr das gar nicht so recht gewesen war. Diese Wohnung hatte sie sich leisten können und jetzt, wo sie ein geregeltes Einkommen hatte, war sie einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, sich etwas anderes zu suchen.

Außerdem mochte sie das Haus irgendwie. Es war so schön anonym. Kein Mensch achtete hier auf den anderen. Klar, das konnte im Notfall auch ein echter Nachteil sein, aber Laney hatte es lieber so, als daß alle möglichen Nachbarn genau Buch darüber führten, wann sie kam und wann sie ging oder wer sie wann, wie lange besuchte.

Vier Stufen führten hinauf zum Hauseingang, und auf genau diesen Stufen saß Samantha Dean und blickte Laney erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Sie mochte das Mädchen. Sam wohnte mit ihren voll berufstätigen Eltern im Nachbarhaus und war schon sehr erwachsen für ihre elf Jahre. Ihre Eltern waren einfache Leute aus einfachen Verhältnissen und hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um Geld für die Miete, das Essen und die Schule zu verdienen, und so hatte Sam früh gelernt, überwiegend alleine zurecht zu kommen.

Ihre Eltern wollten – wie die meisten Eltern – daß es ihre Tochter später einmal besser hatte und sparten viel, damit Sam später mal auf's College gehen konnte und diese dankte es ihnen mit Spitzennoten und damit, daß sie in der Schule nie negativ auffiel.

"Guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen, Sam. Mußt du nicht zur Schule?"

"Doch, natürlich. Aber einen Moment habe ich noch." Das Mädchen lächelte. "Kriege ich einen Tee?"

Laney lächelte. Sie hätte nie jemandem eine vernünftige Tasse Tee verweigert. Und dabei war sie nur Halb-Britin.

"Klar, komm mit hoch!"

Gemeinsam liefen sie das dunkle Treppenhaus hinauf. Das Haus mochte alt und ein wenig baufällig sein, aber es hatte auch unbestreitbare Vorteile: Es stand in einer dicht bebauten Seitengasse. Die gnadenlose Sonne von Nevada brannte zwar auf das Dach, aber die Fassade blieb davon überwiegend verschont, sodaß die Wohnungen auch tagsüber nicht zu heiß wurden. – Bei den Dachwohnungen sah das natürlich anders aus, aber Laney hatte ja keine.

Sie schloss die Tür auf und ließ Sam zuerst eintreten. Wie fast immer, zog das Mädchen sich die dünne Jacke aus und lief zuerst zu dem riesigen DVD-Regal, um es auf Neuerwerbungen zu kontrollieren.

"Hey, Troja! Ist der gut?"

"Für dich noch ein bißchen zu früh", antwortete Laney aus der Küche. "Warte noch ein paar Jahre!"

"Das war jetzt aber keine Antwort auf meine Frage, oder?"

Laney lachte leise.

"Ich fand ihn nicht überwältigend, aber auch nicht schlecht. Er ist okay. Von der Handlung her ein Männerfilm, von der Optik her ein Frauenfilm. Lauter hübsche Jungs, die fast nichts an haben."

Sam lachte. Dann herrschte wieder einen Moment Stille. Sam las die Titel. Laney hatte Teewasser aufgesetzt und die Tassen vorbereitet und lief zurück in ihr kombiniertes Wohn-Schlafzimmer.

"Wen mochtest du bei Troja am liebsten?"

"Nicht Brad Pitt."

"Ich habe nicht gefragt, wen du nicht mochtest, sondern wen du mochtest."

Laney grinste und wandte sich wieder zu Sam um, nachdem sie sich ein anderes T-Shirt aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. Sie wollte gerade antworten, als ihr Blick auf Sam's Oberarm fiel. Laney wurde ernst.

"Wieder Ärger in der Schule?"

Einen Augenblick lang schien Sam verwirrt, dann sah sie auf die dunkel verfärbten Druckstellen auf ihrem Arm und meinte: "Oh! Ach so! Äh...ja. Ja, das...kommt immer mal wieder vor, weißt du? Du kennst das doch sicher auch."

Und wie Laney das kannte. Ihre eigene Schulzeit war ganz bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinner, jemals körperlich angegriffen worden zu sein. Außer dem einen verhängnisvollen mal im Garten von einem ehemaligen, sogenannten "Klassenkameraden" namens Johannes. Aber das konnte man wohl kaum vergleichen. Deutschland war nicht Amerika.

Dennoch...Samantha war nervös. Sie war...hibbelig. Und sie erzählte ihr jetzt zum achtenmal in vier Wochen dieselbe Story.

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

Das Mädchen sah beinahe erschrocken auf.

"War das dein Vater?"

Sam's Blick verwandelte sich in pure Empörung.

"Nein! Wie kommst du nur darauf? Mein Vater würde mir nie etwas tun. Niemals!"

Laney glaubte ihr. Sam's Empörung war echt. Und auch sie, Laney, glaubte nicht, daß ein Mann wie Nathaniel Dean wirklich jemals Hand an seine eigene Tochter legen würde. Es war nur so ein Gefühl, aber Laney hatte gelernt, sich auf ihren Instinkt zu verlassen.

"Wer war es dann?" fragte Laney so sanft wie möglich. "Sam, das muß aufhören. Ich könnte mit demjenigen reden, aber nur, wenn ich weiß, wer es ist."

"Einer von den älteren Jungs. Keine Ahnung, wie der heißt. Ist doch auch völlig egal! Denen macht es eben Spaß, uns zu ärgern. Das gehört eben dazu."

Laney's Augen verengten sich unwilkürlich. Sam log. Sie erfand etwas. Wenn man sich erinnerte, blickte man unwilkürlich nach links, weil dort im Gehirn das Zentrum unserer Erinnerung lag. Wenn man sich etwas ausdachte, wandte man sich unbewußt dem Kreativitätszentrum zu, und das saß rechts. Bei Linkshändern konnte es manchmal genau spiegelverkehrt sein, weil die Gehirnhälften genau andersherum lagen als bei Rechtshändern, aber Sam war keine Linkshänderin, das wußte Laney.

"War es ein Lehrer?"

"Ich muß jetzt wirklich los. Ist schon spät. Danke für den Tee."

Das Mädchen griff nach ihrem Rucksack und ihrer Jacke und rannte beinahe zur Tür.

"Sam...Sam, warte!"

Einen Moment lang hatte Laney Angst, Sam würde einfach davonlaufen, aber im letzten Augenblick blieb sie doch noch stehen. Mit hängenden Schultern und ohne sich umzudrehen, fragte sie: "Hm?"

"Wenn..." Laney war unsicher, wie sie es formulieren sollte. Egal, wie sie es drehte und wendete, es klang immer irgendwie plump. "Falls du es dir anders überlegst,...Ich bin immer für dich da, okay?" meinte sie schließlich.

Stille folgte ihren Worten. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so und als Laney klar wurde, daß Sam ihr nichts erwidern würde, seufzte sie leise.

"Eric Bana."

Jetzt sah Sam sie an. Erstaunt. Fragend.

"Troja", erklärte Laney. "Ich mochte Eric Bana am liebsten. Hector."

Sam lächelte.

"Bis dann, Laney!"

"Bis dann, Sam!"

Das Mädchen verließ die Wohnung. Laney seufzte. Sie hoffte wirklich, daß Sam ihre Meinung änderte, aber sie konnte sie kaum zwingen. Sam mußte von sich aus zu ihr kommen.

So. Und jetzt...Frühstück.

xxx

Greg versuchte zu schlafen. Normalerweise fiel ihm das nicht mehr so schwer wie anfangs, als er gerade aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, aber heute...

Diese Kim hatte ihn ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. Herrgott, ja! Sie hatte grüne Augen. Wie Melissa. Aber nicht jede Frau, die grüne Augen hatte, war Melissa! Oder wie Melissa! Das wurde ja langsam lächerlich!

Greg atmete tief durch und überlegte, ob er eine Schlaftablette nehmen sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen. Im Krankenhaus und im Zuge der Nachbehandlung hatte er so viele Medikamente bekommen, daß es wahrscheinlich noch für sein nächstes Leben reichte. Sein nächstes Leben...

Es hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte sein "nächstes Leben" schon begonnen. Oder vielleicht hatte er das ja auch...Vielleicht war er ja wie Helium oder "Catwoman" und hatte neun Leben...Und eines hatte er schon verbraucht...Vor fast einem Jahr, in der Gasse mit Melissa und Trey...

Greg schüttelte den Kopf, um die unerwünschten Gedanken zu verscheuchen. So wurde das nie was mit dem Einschlafen!

Helium maunzte leise und sprang zu ihm auf das breite Bett. Greg zog die rotgetigerte Katze an sich und streichelte sie sanft. Katzen waren seltsame Geschöpfe. Vor seinem...Unfall hatte es Zeiten gegeben, da hatte Helium nichtmal aufgesehen, wenn er den Raum betreten hatte. Sie hatten um jeden Millimeter heiler Möbelstücke und Vorhänge gekämpft und waren sehr oft gegensätzlicher Meinung, wenn es darum ging, ob man (bzw. tier) Zimmerpflanzen als Katzenklo mißbrauchen durfte. Seit er wieder zu Hause war, kam es ihm so vor als hätte jemand in seiner Abwesenheit seine Katze ausgewechselt!

"Du bist schon genau so schräg wie ich, H", murmelte er leise und küßte die Katze zwischen die Ohren. Dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken, wartete bis Helium sich laut schnurrend auf seiner Brust zusammengerollt hatte und schloß die Augen. Wenn er lange genug so liegen blieb, schlief er vielleicht doch irgendwann ein.

* * *

A/N: So. Das war's malwieder für heute. I.


	4. 4 Kapitel

A/N: Tut mir leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich wollte nichts überstürzen und manchmal hilft es, wenn man das Kapitel ein bißchen "liegen läßt" und es dann nochmal liest. Dann fällt einem doch einiges auf, das man besser machen könnte. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. I.

* * *

4. Kapitel: Tee 

Als Greg am nächsten Abend ins Labor kam, war kein Mensch zu sehen. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen blickte er sich um und begann dann zu sichten, was Simmons "verlegt" hatte. Der Typ würde es wahrscheinlich nie lernen! Mindestens einmal in jeder Schicht suchte Greg irgendwas, das nicht da war, wo es sein sollte, weil Simmons es immer da ablegte, wo er gerade stand und dann vergaß, es wieder aufzuräumen. Aber, hey! Der dumme Sanders von der Nachtschicht hatte ja Zeit!Besonders jetzt, wo er ja sowieso nichts anderes als Laborarbeit machen durfte, weil die Frau, in die er sich leichtsinnigerweise verliebt hatte, ihn umbringen wollte und er sich erstmal wieder "erholen" mußte.   
Klar.   
Greg schaltete den CD-Player an und begann Ordnung zu schaffen.   
Zumindest wollte er das.   
Die Musik kam ihm so gar nicht bekannt vor. Definitiv nicht "Black Flag". Er hatte seine CD nicht herausgenommen als er gestern gegangen war, da war er sich sicher. Und...Deutsch? Also Laney's CD. Er hörte keine deutsche Musik, außer man zählte Mozart dazu – was man normalerweise nicht tat, da Mozart ja Österreicher war. Aber wen interessierte das heute schon noch?   
Hm...Der Song klang gar nicht so schlecht. Er fing relativ ruhig an und wurde dann etwas rockiger. Die Melodie gefiel ihm. Und der Text...An der Uni hatte er spaßhalber mal vier Semester Deutsch gelernt, um seine Pflichtstunden voll zu kriegen, aber inzwischen war es etwas eingerostet. Irgendwas über Geister und jemanden, der in einem Haus eingesperrt war, wenn er das richtig verstand. Egal! Er ließ die CD erstmal weiterlaufen. "Black Flag" konnte er ja später noch einlegen. Er summte leise mit und räumte weiter auf. Es war ja nicht so, daß es nichts zu tun gab.   
Greg fragte sich, wann Grissom zu dem Schluß kam, daß er wieder mit den anderen "raus" durfte. Auf die Straße. Böse Jungs und Mädchen jagen. Die Arbeit im Labor war ja nett und schließlich hatte er jahrelang nichts anderes gemacht, aber jetzt, wo er – im übertragenen Sinne – erstmal Blut geleckt hatte, kam ihm die Arbeit im Labor ziemlich eintönig und...naja, "unaufregend" vor. Obwohl die Labortechniker natürlich wichtige Beiträge leisteten, das wollte er gar nicht "kleinreden". Ihre Ergebnisse führten zu Verurteilungen oder Freisprüchen. Dennoch...   
Greg stellte das Kästchen mit den Objektträgern entschlossen zurück in den Schrank und machte sich auf den Weg zu Grissoms Büro.

* * *

Laney hatte sich Tee gemacht und war gerade mit ihrer Thermoskanne auf dem Rückweg vom Aufenthaltsraum ins Labor, als ihr Hodges entgegen kam. Oh nein!   
Es war nicht nur, das sie Hodges nicht leiden konnte – niemand konnte das! Sie hatte einmal den Fehler begangen, sich auf eine Unterhaltung mit ihm einzulassen. Während dieser "Unterhaltung" hatte eigentlich nur er geredet und Laney hatte zugehört. Aufmerksam. Der Mann war nicht nur eingebildet, arrogant und unglaublich rechthaberisch, er war auch noch paranoid. Von allen Seiten witterte er Gefahr! Jeder war scharf auf seinen Job und Grissom wartete praktisch nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit, um ihn rauszuschmeißen. Von ihr, Laney, allerdings brauchte er das ja nicht zu fürchten. Sie konnte, wie ja alle erzählten, sowieso nichts. O-kay...   
Laney wich in den nächsten Gang links aus. Sehr erwachsen, wie sie mit diesem Problem umging, aber schließlich wies sie alle, die sie kannten und kennenlernten wiederholt darauf hin, daß sie ziemlich kindisch war. Manchmal.   
Wie sich dann allerdings herausstellte, war dieser Gang auch nicht wesentlich besser, da in der zweiten Tür rechts Sara Sidle stand. Noch hatte sie sie, Laney, nicht entdeckt, aber es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern und dann...Laney seufzte. Egal. Sie war gerade Hodges ausgewichen, da mußte sie jetzt eben durch.Wenn sie allen Leuten hier im CSI-Gebäude ausweichen wollte, die sauer auf sie waren, dann durfte sie nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen.   
"...und weißt du, was sie gesagt hat, Cath? Sie war's nicht! Die Daten, die sie ausgewertet hat, waren im Computer nicht geändert, aber sie war's nicht! Natürlich ist sie es gewesen! Wer hätte es denn sonstsein sollen? Sie hat es nur wieder vergessen, wie immer!"   
"Sara, sie ist...Die Situation ist auch für Laney nicht so leicht, weißt du? Ich denke..."   
"Was? Ich verlange von ihr nur, daß sie ihren verdammten Job macht! Den, für den sie eingestellt worden ist. Nichts anderes! Mann, ich bin so froh, daß Greg wieder da ist, ich kann's dir gar nicht sagen!"   
Laney stand mitten im Gang und hatte für einen Moment vergessen, daß Sara nicht gerade leise gesprochen hatte und sie inzwischen alle anstarrten, die die Tatortexpertin gehört hatten. Laney erinnerte sich an die Sache, die Sara gerade beschrieben hatte. Die Daten, die sie dem Team gab, mußte sie auch in ein Statistikprogramm eingeben und natürlich auch in die laufende Ermittlungsakte, die im Computer gespeichert war. Sonst stimmte ja das, was in der ausgedruckten Akte stand nicht mit dem überein, was anschließend elektronisch archiviert wurde.   
Laney hatte die Daten zwar in das Statistikprogramm eingegeben, aber nicht in den "normalen" Computer, war aber der festen Überzeugung gewesen, das sie es genau umgekehrt gemacht hatte. Deswegen hatte sie auch Sara gegenüber steif und fest behauptet, daß sie es natürlich korrekt eingegeben hatte. Und eben so natürlich hatte sich hinterher herausgestellt, daß sie es nicht getan hatte. Sara war wütend geworden, weil sie dachte, Laney wollte sie verarschen oder sowas, aber Tatsache war, daß Laney sowas öfter als einmal am Tag passierte. Meistens fiel es ihr rechtzeitig wieder ein, aber manchmal eben auch nicht.   
Jedenfalls hatte Sara jedes Recht der Welt sauer zu sein. Sie, Laney, war einfach komplett ungeeignet für diesen Job. Vielleicht sollte sie doch lieber kündigen.   
Und dann...?   
Laney blinzelte. Dann raffte sie ihren letzten Rest von Würde zusammen und lief zu den Damentoiletten. Sie mußte jetzt eine Runde heulen. Wenn sie das nämlich nicht tat, dann passierte ihr das nachher im Labor und sie wollte Greg auf keinen Fall erklären müssen, warum sie das machte. Die ganze Sache war so schon deprimierend genug.

* * *

Greg sah Laney nach, wie sie um der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Sara's Worte waren gut zu verstehen gewesen. Sicher hatte auch Grissom sie noch gehört und dessen Büro lag fünf Türen weiter...   
Nachdenklich setzte Greg seinen Weg fort. 

Leise, fast zögernd, klopfte Greg an die offenstehende Bürotür seines...Nun, im Grunde genommen war Grissom noch immer sein Vorgesetzter, aber nach der langen Zeit, die sie nach der Sache mit Melissa zusammen verbracht hatten und nach all' dem, was Grissom für ihn getan hatte, fühlte Greg sich irgendwie genötigt, ihn als "Freund" zu bezeichnen. Denn kein Mensch der Welt hätte so viel Zeit, Mühe und Geduld darin investiert, ihn, Greg, wieder einigermaßen in die Spur zu kriegen, wenn er nicht ein Freund gewesen wäre.   
Er hatte Grissom das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.   
Dennoch...   
"Was kann ich für dich tun, Greg?"   
Grissoms ruhige Stimme riß Greg aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Er sah auf und blickte in die aufmerksamen Augen des Mannes, der ihm wenn nicht das Leben, so doch wenigstens seinen Verstand gerettet hatte.   
"Ich..." Greg wußte nicht so recht, wie er es formulieren sollte. Fast wie ein Schutzschild verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. "Ich habe mich nur gefragt...Jetzt, nachdem alles vorbei ist und ich wieder meinen normalen Dienst tun kann..."   
Er ließ die Frage unbeendet, aber Grissom verstand ihn auch so.   
"Du willst wieder zurück auf die Straße."   
Es war eine Feststellung. Greg nickte trotzdem. Grissom atmete tief durch, was immer kein sehr gutes Zeichen war, und nahm die Lesebrille ab.   
"Greg,...Mal ganz davon abgesehen, daß ich es dafür noch für viel zu früh halte: Es geht nicht."   
"Gris..."   
Der Angesprochene hob abwehrend die Hand und fuhr fort: "Unter den Umständen, die momentan hier herrschen, bin ich zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß ich Laney wohl kaum behalten kann. Was auch sonst ihre Fähigkeiten sein mögen, Laborarbeit gehört nicht dazu. Aber ich kann sie auch nicht einfach auf die Straße setzen. Sie hat einen Vertrag unterschrieben und ich ebenfalls. Ich glaube, wir alle – einschließlich Laney – wären glücklicher, wenn das möglich wäre, aber wir müssen nunmal gewisse Fristen einhalten. Sie hat zwar noch Urlaub, aber nicht genug, um sofort zu verschwinden. Und bis ich jemand geeignetes gefunden habe, brauche ich dich im Labor. Jaqui und Hodges sind gut, aber wir haben einfach zu viel zu tun, als daß es mit dieser Zahl von Labortechnikern zu schaffen wäre. Tut mir leid. Könntest du dich noch ein paar Wochen gedulden?"   
Wenn er es so formulierte, konnte Greg noch nichtmal etwas dagegen sagen. Auch wenn es ein Trick war, um ihn hinzuhalten. Die Sorge in Grissoms Augen verriet ihn. Bestimmt war Gil Grissom kein Mann, der sich leicht in die Karten gucken ließ, aber Greg kannte ihn inzwischen einfach zu gut. Er seufzte.   
"Ja. Klar."   
"Gut."   
Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Grissom hob eine Augenbraue.   
"Ist sonst noch etwas?"   
"Nein. Nein, gar nicht. Bis später irgendwann."   
Greg stieß sich leicht vom Türrahmen ab und lief davon. Zeit für eine schöne Tasse Kaffee. Er würde ihn noch brauchen.

* * *

Laney saß an ihrem Lieblingsmikroskop und starrte hinein, ohne etwas zu sehen.   
Besser.   
Ein wenig.   
Aber die ganze dämliche Geschichte würde ihr noch nachhängen, bis sie ins Bett ging und dann konnte sie hundertprozentig nicht schlafen.   
Nie wieder.   
Naja, zumindest die nächsten...acht Wochen, oder so.   
Sie hätte gerne irgendwas getan, um sich besser zu fühlen, aber was? Nun, sie war eine Frau, richtig? Und was half Frauen grundsätzlich, wenn sie deprimiert waren? Genau: Shoppen! Wenigstens behauptete Kim das immer.   
Nur leider, leider gehörte Laney zu denjenigen Frauen, die es haßten, shoppen zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich am wohlsten in Jeans und T-Shirt. Natürlich konnte sie sich auch elegant oder geschäftsmäßig kleiden, wenn es die Umstände erforderten, aber Gott sei Dank erforderten es die Umstände meistens nie.   
"Laney?"   
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die junge Frau begriff, daß die leise, fast vorsichtige Stimme von Greg stammte. Überrascht blickte sie auf. Sie hatte ihn nicht hereinkommen hören.   
Sie wollte gerade antworten, da fuhr er auch schon fort: "Ich habe dir eine Tasse Kaffee mitgebracht. Das ist nicht das normale Zeug aus dem Aufenthaltsraum, sondern echter brasilianischer Kaffee. Mild geröstet. Schlägt nicht so auf den Magen."   
Laney war sich sicher, Greg hätte ihr auch noch den kompletten Namen, die lateinische Bezeichnung, den genauen Herkunftsort, die chemische Zusammensetzung und die Zeit, die die Bohnen der Sonne ausgesetzt waren nennen können, aber das hätte ihr auch nicht wirklich geholfen, denn...   
"Äh...Greg, danke. Das...Das ist wirklich nett, aber...Weißt du, mir geht es wie dir. Ich...Ich trinke keinen Kaffee. Nur Tee. Aber danke für das Angebot."   
Sie wollte ihn weder verärgern, noch enttäuschen, aber was brachte es, wenn sie ihn anlog? Wenn sie nicht gleich klare Ansagen machte, dann würde er ihr immer wieder seinen – da war sie sich sicher – sündhaft teuren, privat gekauften Kaffee mitbringen und das war nun wirklich Perlen vor die Säue – naja, in diesem Fall nur eine Sau – geworfen.   
"Oh," meinte Greg nur. "Ach so. Ich..."   
"Aber," unterbrach Laney ihn hastig, ohne genau zu wissen, wieso in Gottes Namen eigentlich, "laß' ihn ruhig da stehen! Vielleicht...wage ich ja doch nochmal einen Versuch. Er duftet jedenfalls verlockend."   
Klare Ansagen. Genau. Toll gemacht, Stevens!   
Greg stellte die Tasse neben ihr Mikroskop und lief dann zu seinem Stuhl. Sie mochte keinen Kaffee. Wie konnte jemand ohne Kaffee überhaupt leben? Aber okay. Er mochte keinen Tee. Und er hatte ihn auch nicht angenommen, als sie ihm gestern einen angeboten hatte. Das war nicht gegen sie gerichtet, sondern nur gegen das Getränk. Und daß Laney keinen Kaffee mochte, bedeutete ja nicht gleich, daß sie ihn, Greg, haßte. Sie trank eben nur lieber Tee, richtig? Richtig.   
Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr sagen sollte, daß sie praktisch schon entlassen war, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Das war nicht seine Aufgabe, sondern Grissoms.   
Dann wollte Greg sie fragen, ob ihre Freundin – Kim – sie gestern noch gefunden hatte, aber eigentlich ging ihn das ja gar nichts an, also schwieg er.   
Stumm machte er sich wieder an seine Arbeit. 

Es traf ihn ziemlich unvorbereitet. Im Labor war immer genug zu tun, um ihn abzulenken. Was seine Wach-Phasen betraf, hatte er sich schon recht gut erholt. Schlimm wurde es eigentlich immer erst nachts, wenn er schlief und die Träume kamen.   
Vielleicht war es die Art von Fall, die Warrick ihm beschrieb, bevor er das Beweismaterial, das Greg analysieren sollte, auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und wieder gegangen war – ein Mord in einer dunklen Gasse, Tod durch Kopfschuß – vielleicht aber auch, weil in diesem Moment Kim Hunter, Laneys Freundin, im Türrahmen stand und ihn mit ihren schönen, grünen Augen fragend ansah.   
Vielleicht auch beides zusammen...

Als er da am Boden der Gasse lag und spürte, wie das Blut – sein eigenes Blut – ihm in den Mund lief, da hatte er kaum mitgekriegt, wie Trey ihn getreten hatte. Okay, damals hatte er natürlich noch nicht gewußt, wer dieser Typ eigentlich war, und gesehen hatte er ihn auch nicht wirklich, aber das Schlimmste war in diesem Moment sowieso Melissa gewesen. Die Erkenntnis, daß sie es gewesen war, die ihn tot sehen wollte. Sie, der er vertraut hatte.   
Sie hatte nicht geschossen, oh nein! Das hatte Trey für sie erledigt – weil sie ihn darum gebeten hatte – und nur das rettete sie vor der Todesstrafe. Aber sie hatte zugesehen. Sie hatte daneben gestanden und zugesehen, wie Greg darum kämpfte, bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben, bloß nicht ohnmächtig zu werden, weil er nicht wußte, ob er je wieder aufwachen würde, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, um ihm zu helfen. Und sie hatte gelächelt.   
_'Warum...?'   
'Weil ich es verdient habe CSI 1 zu werden, im Gegensatz zu dir...'_

"Greg! Greg"   
Er blinzelte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Wo war er? Er war nicht in der Gasse. Aber er war auch nicht alleine...   
"Du bist im Labor," sagte eine ruhige Stimme. "Im CSI-Gebäude. Hier bin nur ich, Laney, sonst niemand. Es ist alles in Ordnung."   
Greg spürte die Berührung am Handgelenk, eine Hand in seinem Nacken...   
"Ich...Labor...?"   
Wieso klang er so atemlos? Er sah zur Tür. Da stand niemand. Kim nicht und Melissa auch nicht. Die Hand in seinem Nacken verschwand und Laney richtete sich wieder etwas auf, gab ihm seine "Privatsphäre" zurück und schaffte wieder die nötige, vertraute Distanz.   
"Sie ist im Aufenthaltsraum und wartet da auf mich," erklärte Laney, die seinen Blick wohl richtig gedeutet hatte. "Ich wollte mit ihr Pause machen, falls das okay ist."   
Langsam fand Greg zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Ihr Reden half. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was passiert war, sie sagte ihm, was er wissen wollte. Und sie redete ganz normal weiter, so als wäre nichts gewesen, obwohl er sicher war, daß er wenigstens fast vom Stuhl gefallen war und irgendwas vor sich hin gebrabbelt hatte. Das geschah immer, wenn er solche Panikattacken hatte. Normalerweise fand er sich danach auf dem Boden wieder. _Die Hand in seinem Nacken..._Laney hatte ihn festgehalten, zumindest so weit, daß er auf dem Stuhl blieb.   
_'Warum...?'   
'Weil ich es verdient habe...'_   
Pause...Pause machen...Greg versuchte verzweifelt wieder Halt zu kriegen am rutschigen Hang der Hysterie.   
"Darf ich ihr was von deinem Kaffee geben?" Laneys Stimme. "Kim, meine ich. Das Zeug schmeckt wirklich nicht schlecht – und das von einem Teetrinker wie mir! Wie heißt das Gesöff? Abgesehen von "Kaffee" natürlich?"   
"M...Moak Bar Break", brachte Greg schließlich heraus. "Ist ein sehr milder Kaffee. Wenig Säure und kaum Koffein. Für Leute wie mich ein Nachteil, aber heute war mir danach. Schön, daß er dir schmeckt."   
Was zum Teufel redete er denn da?   
"Bestimmt nicht billig", meinte Laney und stand auf. Beiläufig griff sie nach dem Beutel mit Warricks Beweismaterial. "Ich könnte dir im Gegenzug einen grünen Tee anbieten. Leider aromatisiert, aber lecker. Keine Ahnung, wann die das Kraut geerntet haben, aber vermutlich im März, spätestens April, es ist nämlich höllisch anregend. Als ich ihn das erstemal probiert habe, habe ich den Fehler gemacht, das abends zu tun. Danach wollte ich meine Wohnung tapezieren, Tomb Raider spielen und Seilspringen. Gleichzeitig. Ach, äh...Könntest du bitte mal kurz kontrollieren, was ich da in der letzten halben Stunde gemacht habe? Ob es richtig ist, meine ich. Ich weiß, du hast viel zu tun, aber ich glaube, ich habe mir keine allzu groben Fehler geleistet."   
Greg schaffte es wieder, sich auf die wichtigen Dinge im Labor zu konzentrieren. Pause. Laney wollte Pause machen. Genau.   
"Oh. Ja. Ja, klar. Aber du wolltest Pause machen. Geh' ruhig! Wenn was sein sollte, finde ich dich schon irgendwie."   
Nette Worte, aber nichts dahinter und das wußten sie beide. Wie hätte Laney Greg schon helfen können?   
"Danke. Bis später, Greg."   
"Bis später, Laney."   
Als sie ging, achtete sie darauf, daß er möglichst nicht bemerkte, daß sie Warricks Beweise mitnahm.

* * *

Gil sah auf, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte. Zum zweitenmal innerhalb kurzer Zeit. Laney wirkte zwar etwas unsicher, aber nichtsdestotrotz entschlossen.   
"Ja?" fragte er höflich, als sie ihn eine Weile angesehen, aber nichts gesagt hatte.   
"Ich..."   
Sie machte ein paar mutige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Himmel, wirkte er wirklich so einschüchternd auf die junge Frau? Laney atmete tief ein und überbrückte mit zwei schnellen Schritten den Rest der Distanz zu seinem Schreibtisch und stellte eine braune Papiertüte darauf ab. Gil wartete.   
"Das sind die Beweise, die Mr. Brown zusammengetragen hat", erklärte Laney schließlich. "Greg sollte sie untersuchen, aber...Könnte das vielleicht jemand anderes tun?"   
Gil neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.   
"Hat Greg gesagt, daß er das möchte?"   
"Nein", erwiderte Laney. "Das sage ich. So wie's aussieht, braucht Greg noch ein bißchen Zeit, um über sein Trauma hinwegzukommen, aber ich denke, das wissen Sie, sonst hätten Sie ihn längst wieder in den aktiven Dienst geschickt. Ich bin sicher, eine Analyse dieser Sachen wäre kein Problem gewesen, wenn man ihm nicht gesagt hätte, worum es geht. Jetzt ist der Zug abgefahren. Vielleicht könnte Jaqui das übernehmen. Oder Hodges."   
Der Chef der CSI Nachtschicht sah sie lange an.   
"Liegt es an der Sprache?"   
Laney konnte dem Gedankensprung mühelos folgen. Er bot ihr einen Ausweg. Eine...Ausrede. Gil Grissom wollte wissen, ob sie ihre Arbeit nicht so erledigen konnte wie sie es sollte, weil sie nicht gut genug Englisch sprach. Aber Laney wollte nicht lügen. Sie...schätzte sein "Angebot" sehr, aber das war einfach nicht ihre Art. Sie war in diesem Job hoffnungslos verloren, weil sie schlicht und ergreifend zu dumm dazu war. Und dadurch richtete sie – so unabsichtlich auch immer – mehr Schaden an, als daß sie irgendjemandem nutzte.   
Nicht, daß Laney von sich glaubte, daß sie zu allem zu dumm war! Keineswegs. Sie hatte es eben nur nicht mit der naturwissenschaftlichen Schiene. Und ganz besonders nicht mit Biochemie. Ihre Fähigkeiten lagen eben auf anderen Gebieten.   
Deswegen antwortete sie schließlich: "Nein, mein Englisch ist absolut ausreichend. Ein Teil meiner Familie lebt in England, was Ihnen sicher bekannt ist. Ich habe einen großen Teil meiner Ferien und Freizeit dort verbracht und schließlich auch hier, in Las Vegas, studiert. Es liegt nicht an der Sprache."   
Gil nickte.   
"Danke für Ihre Ehrlichkeit, Laney."   
Sie lächelte schief.   
"Danke für den Ausweg. Was ist nun mit...?"   
Die junge Frau ließ die Frage unbeendet. Er würde sie auch so verstehen.   
"Ich werde sie Jaqui geben."   
"Danke, Sir."   
Laney lief zur Tür. Kim wartete schon lange genug und hier war ja wohl offensichtlich alles geklärt.   
"Wer hat Ihnen erzählt, was mit Greg passiert ist?"   
Gils Stimme hielt sie kurz vor der Tür wieder auf. Laney wandte sich um und sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.   
"Wie, was mit Greg passiert ist?"   
"Die Sache mit der Gasse und dem Mordanschlag. Wer hat Ihnen davon erzählt?"   
"Niemand, Sir. Mit mir reden hier nicht viele. Und schon gar nicht über Greg. Höchstens, um mir zu sagen, daß er ein phantastischer Labortechniker ist, was ich bereits weiß." Ihre Worte waren bar jeglicher Ironie oder Bitterkeit. Laney stellte lediglich Tatsachen fest. "Aber man schnappt natürlich hier und da einiges auf, es gibt wilde gerüchte und sowas. Ich habe nur meine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen, aber ich weiß selbstverständlich nicht, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprechen. Was ich sicher weiß, ist, daß Greg angeschossen wurde. Darüber hinaus..." Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Vermutungen, Beobachtungen, Eindrücke...Er hat Angst vor grünen Augen. Seine Hände zittern stärker, wenn er an einem Fall arbeitet, der mit Morden zu tun hat, die in irgendeiner der kleinen Gässchen neben dem Strip begangen wurden. Er meidet die Dunkelheit, wo immer es nur geht. Er hat Angst vor schönen Frauen, was mich eigentlich schon fast beleidigen müßte, da er vor mir offensichtlich keine Angst hat. Und wie Sie vielleicht in letzter Zeit an Miss Sidle gemerkt haben, kann man einer Frau keine stärkere "Ohrfeige" geben, als wenn man sie als "nicht schön" bezeichnent – direkt oder indirekt. Selbst wenn es ein Serienkiller ist."   
"Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Gil neugierig.   
"Howard Delhomme", erklärte Laney. "Er hat Miss Willows schön genannt, als er Miss Sidle, die seinen Fall bearbeitete, gegenüber saß. Das tut weh. Hier."   
Sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust. Irgendwie klang die junge Frau als hätte sie Erfahrung damit.   
"Heißt das...", begann Gil nachdenklich, "Sara war gar nicht sauer, weil ich sie und Nick praktisch übergangen und ihnen damit die Chance auf eine Beförderung sehr erschwert habe, sondern es war lediglich gekränkte Eitelkeit?"   
Laney legte den Kopf schief.   
"Ich glaube, ganz so einfach ist es nicht, Sir, obwohl es sicher auch etwas damit zu tun hat. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie darüber lieber mit Miss Sidle persönlich sprechen."   
Laney würde ihm sicher nicht erzählen, daß Sara bis über beide Ohren in ihn verknallt war und daß er ihren Gefühlen und ihrem Ego einen gehörigen Tiefschlag versetzt hatte, indem er Catherine vorgezogen und in Saras Augen quasi Howard Delhomme recht gegeben hatte. Das war nicht nur gekränkte Eitelkeit, das war Liebeskummer, und da hielt Laney sich tunlichst raus.   
"Hätten Sie an meiner Stelle anders gehandelt, Laney?"   
"Nein, Sir. Sinn der Sache war es, aus Mr. Delhomme mehr Informationen rauszukriegen und das war nur über Miss Willows möglich. Er hat sie gewollt, weil sie seinem Opferprofil entsprach, und er hat sie bekommen. Nur so war er bereit zu reden, hat sich letztendlich in Widersprüche verstrickt, ist unvorsichtig geworden und Sie konnten ihn überführen. Wären Miss Sidle und Mr. Stokes an dem Fall drangeblieben, hätte er kein Wort gesagt. Und Beförderung hin oder her, ich finde, diese Sache war es wert. Deswegen habe ich den ganzen Aufstand auch nicht so wirklich nachvollziehen können, letzeres ist allerdings meine rein persönliche Meinung, aber was weiß ich schon?"   
Stille.   
"War sonst noch etwas, Dr. Grissom?"   
"Hm?" Gil blinzelte. "Oh. Nein. Danke für Ihre Zeit, Laney."   
Sie nickte und ging. Manchmal verhielt sich der Mann echt seltsam.

* * *

A/N: Ich hoffe wirklich, daß diese Story überhaupt noch jemand liest... I. 


	5. 5 Kapitel

A/N: Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die jetzt noch da sind und mir "die Treue" gehalten haben, auch wenn ich wirklich immer EWIG brauche, um ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, aber diese Story hat leider ihr eigenes Tempo und ich habe festgestellt, wenn ich etwas erzwingen will, wird es meistens nur grottenschlecht. Es kann also gut sein, daß ich wieder ein halbes Jahr brauche, um das nächste Kapitel zu Ende zu bringen, aber diese Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall fortgesetzt, das verspreche ich.

Besonderer Dank geht an Megchen, dank der auch in meiner Story endlich die neue Rechtschreibung Einzug gehalten hat (alle noch verbleibenden Fehler gehen ganz allein auf meine Kappe), und Anja, Lena und Sunny, meine "neuen" Leser, die dieses Kapitel ein bißchen "beschleunigt" haben. :)

* * *

5. Kapitel: (Vielleicht nicht ganz so) Latente Aggressionen

"Wie: Das wäre doch ein Auto für mich?"  
Laney hatte sich ihr Handy zwischen Ohr und linke Schulter geklemmt als sie den Aufenthaltsraum betrat, weil sie in der linken Hand ein Buch und in der rechten Hand ihre allgegenwärtige Teetasse hielt.  
"Kim, das ist ein Lotus! Ich bin eine Frau! Ich brauche keine Schwanzverlängerung. Außerdem habe ich bereits ein Auto."  
Greg, Gil und Catherine sahen überrascht auf. So drastisch drückte sich die junge Frau normalerweise nicht aus. Nun, zumindest nicht in ihrer Gegenwart.  
"Nein, es ist keine Rostschüssel, es ist ein Mini! Und was spielt es überhaupt für eine Rolle, dass es am Tank rostet? Es fährt! Von A nach B. Ohne Zicken. Mehr erwarte ich nicht von einem Auto. Und hast du dir eigentlich schonmal überlegt, woher ich das Geld für einen Lotus nehmen soll?"  
Laney stellte ihre Tasse so vehement auf dem langen Tisch ab, dass etwas Tee herausschwappte.  
"Das tue ich nicht, und das weißt du auch. Von dir nehme ich kein Geld, weil bei Geld bekanntlich die Freundschaft aufhört und von Matty nehme ich kein Geld, weil er mein Bruder ist. Und wenn er der König von England wäre! Nein. Ich komme klar. Herrgott, warum wollen mir heute alle irgendwas Großes schenken? Mein Geburtstag ist erst im Oktober. Warte, ich weiß es! Ellie, richtig? Ihr wisst alle, dass sie am Wochenende in Las Vegas sein wird. Fein. Ich weiß es auch. Sie hat mich nämlich angerufen. Und wisst ihr nochwas? Wir werden uns nicht treffen! Ich habe ihr gleich gesagt, dass ich keine Zeit habe und arbeiten muss, also hört bitte auf, euch Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde es überleben, okay? Himmel, sie ist nur meine Schwester. Wir haben jahrelang in einer Wohnung zusammengelebt und ich habe weder sie noch mich selbst umgebracht. Es geht mir gut."  
Greg nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte damit den ausgeschütteten Tee weg, was Laney nichtmal ansatzweise bemerkte, da sie immer noch mit Kim diskutierte.  
"Kim..." Laney fuhr sich genervt mit einer Hand über die Augen und versuchte es erneut: "Kim!" Offensichtlich erhielt sie nicht die gewünschte Reaktion, denn sie schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie beinahe explodierte: "KIM! Verdammt nochmal, halt' endlich die Klappe! Nein, ich muss nicht mit Tony telefonieren, ich brauche keinen Psychiater! Es ist nur dieses verdammte Wochenende! Sie hat ein Shooting für...irgendwas und dann fliegt sie nach Mailand, oder was weiß ich wohin. Das müsstest du doch besser wissen als ich, schließlich seid ihr ja sowas wie Kollegen. Jaja, ich weiß. Jetzt komm wieder runter von der Palme..."  
Laney griff nach der Zuckerdose, die auf dem Tisch stand, verfehlte sie allerdings zweimal, da sie gar nicht hinsah, sondern sich noch immer auf ihr Telefonat konzentrierte. Greg schob die Dose behutsam unter ihre Hand.  
"Du willst was tun?" fragte die junge Frau, während sie zwei Löffel Zucker in ihre Teetasse gab. "Snookern? Heute? Willst du wieder ne Runde verlieren? Oh, ha ha! Da stand Matty genau neben mir und hat ständig an mir rumgenörgelt. Wie sollte ich denn da in Ruhe mein Spiel planen?" Sie nahm die Tasse wieder auf und lief zur Tür. "Ach, sei still! Ich bin einfach besser als du..."  
Gil und Catherine sahen sich an.  
"Wer war das?" fragte Gil schließlich.  
"Und was hat sie mit der echten Laney gemacht?" schloß Catherine sich an.  
Greg zog die Brauen zusammen.  
"Zucker im Tee? Laney trinkt das Zeug doch grundsätzlich ohne. Außer...Oh. Klar. UVA Blairlomond Highgrown."  
Zwei Augenpaare starrten ihn an.  
"Was? Das ist schwarzer Tee. Den kann man nicht ohne Zucker trinken. Laney zumindest nicht." Er stand auf. "Meine Pause ist rum. Ich geh' dann mal wieder. Schadensbegrenzung, ihr wisst schon."  
Catherine sah ihm verwundert hinterher.  
"Schadensbegrenzung. Autsch! Für einen Moment hatte ich doch wirklich geglaubt, er hätte angefangen, die Kleine zu mögen."  
Gil trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und erwiderte: "Ja. Ich auch."

xxx

Als Greg ins Labor kam, war von dem "Ramones" im CD-Player kaum noch etwas zu hören. Offensichtlich hatte Laney leiser gemacht und entweder vergessen wieder lauter zu drehen, oder sich absichtlich dagegen entschieden, ihre Trommelfelle akuter "Lebensgefahr" auszusetzen. Die junge Frau hatte ihr Handy bereits wieder weg gelegt und starrte konzentriert in ein Mikroskop. Oder zumindest sah sie aus, als würde sie das tun. Wenn man sie etwas länger ansah, bemerkte man allerdings, dass sie zwar in das Mikroskop starrte, aber bestimmt nicht viel sah. Höchstens Licht.  
Greg legte den Kopf schief und sagte: "Falls du den Objektträger suchst, der liegt übrigens links von dir auf dem Tisch."  
"Hm?" murmelte Laney und blickte auf.  
Greg wiederholte nicht, was er gesagt hatte, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn mit einiger Verzögerung kamen seine Worte doch noch bei ihr an.  
"Oh. Ja. Sicher. Hab' ich glatt vergessen."  
Sie starrte den Objektträger einen Moment an als wäre er ein Feind, den man auf Distanz halten mußte, bevor sie lustlos danach griff. Greg spürte den unbändigen Drang laut zu lachen. Eine schlecht gelaunte Laney hatte was niedliches. Er lief zum CD-Player und drehte ihn zumindest ein bisschen lauter, sodass man wieder etwas hören konnte, und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz. Die junge Frau hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt und spielte noch immer gedankenverloren mit dem kleinen Glasplättchen zwischen ihren Fingern.  
"Du...magst deine Schwester nicht sehr, oder?" fragte Greg schließlich und Laney seufzte leise.  
Sie legte den Objektträger unter ihr Mikroskop und antwortete: "Es ist nicht so, daß ich sie hasse. Sie ist schließlich meine Schwester. Ich bin nur...Es ist..." Laney suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Außer meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder, haben wir einfach keine Gemeinsamkeiten", sagte sie schließlich und wünschte sich, es wäre wirklich so einfach gewesen.  
Leider war das Verhältnis zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester wesentlich komplizierter. Ellie machte sie wütend. Eigentlich ohne besonderen Grund. Es reichte, wenn sie sie nur sah. Ellie war jung, energiegeladen, hinreißend schön, für jeden Blödsinn zu haben, sorg- und verantwortungslos und egal, was für Mist sie baute, sie kam immer mit einem blauen Auge davon. Sie konnte andere Menschen begeistern wie keine andere. Was sie auch tat, sie wurde von allen geliebt. Das war schon in der Schule so gewesen und jetzt, im Berufsleben, ging es genauso weiter.  
Laney war nicht neidisch. Naja...Vielleicht doch...Ein bisschen...Aber darum ging es eigentlich gar nicht. Es ging eher darum, dass sie sich in Ellie's Nähe immer wie ein kompletter Versager fühlte, obwohl sie gar nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Sie hatte einen Beruf – zumindest im Augenblick noch – konnte für sich selber sorgen und hatte weder Probleme mit Drogen, noch mit Alkohol, noch mit dem Gesetz, noch sonst irgendwie. Für kein Geld der Welt hätte sie Model sein wollen. Durch Kim wusste sie, wie es da zuging und hatte schon früh begriffen, dass das sicher nie in ihre engere Berufswahl kommen würde. Natürlich hatte Ellie sofort gesagt, dass sie sich das eh' hätte abschminken können, weil die Verantwortlichen dort nur schöne Leute engagieren würden, aber Kim hatte gemeint, dass die Top-Models auch nicht anders aussahen als jede andere Frau, wenn sie morgens ungeschminkt und unfrisiert aus dem Bett fielen. Laney hatte ihr kein Wort geglaubt, hatte es aber nett gefunden, dass Kim sie aufbauen wollte.  
Laney hatte keine Ahnung, was eigentlich mit ihr und Ellie falsch gelaufen war, und wann das eigentlich angefangen hatte. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie sich in Gegenwart ihres älteren Bruders Matthew niemals so fühlte – so...unzulänglich und unnormal – und der war auch reich, erfolgreich, beliebt, absolut anbetungswürdig (zumindest in ihren Augen) und hatte zudem noch die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden. Etwas, das Laney schon früh zu hoffen aufgegeben hatte. Mit einer Schwester wie Ellie war es absolut unmöglich, männliche Wesen länger für sich selbst zu interessieren. Das Interesse erlosch spätestens dann, wenn Ellie ihre "hilfloses Weibchen" Nummer abzog. Es war unglaublich, bei wie vielen, eigentlich intelligenten Männern das immer noch funktionierte.  
Laney wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber eigentlich war sie im Moment nur deswegen so wütend, weil sie Angst hatte. Angst davor, dass Ellie hier auftauchen und einfach alle vorsichtigen Freundschaften, die Laney bis jetzt geknüpft hatte, übernehmen würde. Dass sie Laney verdrängen würde, wie sie es ihr ganzes Leben lang getan hatte. Und Angst war etwas, mit dem Laney nie gelernt hatte richtig umzugehen. Angst machte sie aggressiv. Das war nicht gut.  
"Aber sie kommt nicht her", sagte Greg und Laney zuckte leicht zusammen.  
Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie ihn glatt vergessen hatte. "Äh, was?"  
"Sie kommt nicht her", wiederholte der junge Mann und sah sie aufmunternd an. "Deswegen musst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen, richtig?"  
Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Sowas sagte wirklich nur jemand, der Ellie nicht persönlich kannte.  
"Doch, sie wird herkommen", erklärte sie Greg. "Ich habe gesagt, ich hätte keine Zeit. Das ist umso mehr ein Grund, mich zu besuchen. Hätte ich gesagt, ich habe Zeit, dann wäre sie natürlich auch gekommen. Ellie tut grundsätzlich nur das, was sie will. Warum? Weil die Neugier sie umbringt. Sie war noch nie hier und will unbedingt wissen, wo ich arbeite, mit welchen Leuten, wie ich zurecht komme." _Und sich dann an meinem Elend erfreuen_, fügte sie lautlos hinzu. "Das ist meine Schwester."  
Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Greg nur und meinte: "Ich bin schon sehr gespannt."  
Damit wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Etwas verwirrt sah Laney ihn an. Von allen möglichen Reaktionen, hatte sie mit dieser überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag' mir einfach bescheid, okay?" murmelte er noch, bevor er endgültig in konzentrierte Stille verfiel.  
"Ähm...klar", erwiderte Laney zögernd, aber er reagierte nicht.  
Tja. Nun blieb ihr keine andere Wahl mehr.  
"Objektträger, versteck' dich! Ich komme", brummte sie missmutig und griff nach dem dünnen Glasplättchen, das sich natürlich für alle gut sichtbar auf dem Labortisch aufhielt. "War ja klar", knurrte sie es an. "Du bist schlimmer als Ellie, weißt du?"  
Leise seufzend legte sie den Objektträger unter das Mikroskop und beugte sich darüber. Dadurch entging ihr Greg's breites Grinsen.

xxx

Als Greg Dienstschluss hatte und zur Ausgangstür lief, sah er ein paar Meter vor sich Laney, die offensichtlich das gleiche Ziel hatte. Er wollte ihr gerade ein "Tschüß, bis morgen!" zurufen, als die junge Frau von Teri, dem Mädchen am Empfang, aufgehalten wurde.  
"Laney! Da möchte dich jemand sprechen!"  
Sie drehte sich überrascht um und ein hochgewachsener Junge, Greg schätzte ihn auf vielleicht dreizehn, vierzehn Jahre, nickte ihr grüßend zu. Er hatte kurze, schwarze Haare, die ihm zottelig ins Gesicht fielen, und trug eine runde Brille. Er war etwas größer als Laney, aber das war nicht schwer. Laney war nicht besonders groß.  
"Hallo", sagte Laney freundlich und lächelte. "Ich bin Laney Stevens. Und du bist...?"  
"Daniel. Daniel Watson."  
"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Daniel. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Also...ich..." Der Junge sah sich nervös um. "Könnten wir vielleicht...woanders reden?"

"Tut mir leid, ich habe hier kein Büro oder sowas, aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du mit zu mir kommen. Ich habe gerade Feierabend."

"Nein, das geht nicht", sagte Daniel. "Da könnte sie mich sehen."

"Wer?"

"Sam."

Sam? Greg zog die Brauen zusammen. Wer zum Henker war Sam? Laney schien es zu wissen, denn sie lächelte wieder.

"Verstehe. Es geht also um Samantha?"

"In...gewisser Weise."

Laney lief mit dem Jungen in eine ruhigere Ecke. Es war früh am Morgen und in dem für Besucher vorgesehenen Sitzbereich hielten sich noch kaum Leute auf. Wenn Greg wissen wollte, wie es weiterging, musste er wieder näher ran. Andererseits ging ihn die ganze Sache rein gar nichts an, nicht wahr? Greg rang mit sich, allerdings nur für einen Moment. Dann setzte er seinen Weg zur Ausgangstür fort, lief ein kurzes Stück über den neonlichtdurchfluteten Gang und ging zur nächsten Tür wieder in den CSI-Bereich. Nur diesmal näherte er sich der Besucher-Ecke von der entgegengesetzten Seite.

"Ja, sie hat mit davon erzählt", hörte er Laney gerade sagen. "Ich hatte vermutet, es käme von ihrem Vater, aber sie meinte, es wäre einer der älteren Jungs gewesen."

Greg konnte die beiden nicht sehen, denn hätte er seine "Deckung" aufgegeben, hätten sie ihn ja bemerkt, aber die Stimme des Jungen klang angespannt, als er antwortete: "Es war Mr. Phillips. Ihr Mathelehrer."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fragte Laney: "Bist du da ganz sicher?"

Greg hörte, wie Daniel Luft holte – vermutlich, um sich empört zu verteidigen – aber Laney ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Ich frage dich das nicht, weil ich dir nicht glaube", fuhr sie ruhig fort, "aber das ist keine Spielerei. Das ist eine ernstzunehmende Anschuldigung und man sollte sowas nicht leichtfertig sagen."

"Das weiß ich selber!" fauchte Daniel. "Glauben Sie, wenn ich nur so eine vage Ahnung hätte, wäre ich hier? Ich habe es gesehen!"

"Okay", sagte Laney so sanft, dass es fast wie ein Streicheln klang. "Okay."

Wieder sagte lange keiner von beiden ein Wort.

"Dann habe ich eine andere Frage", meinte Laney schließlich. "Wieso kommst du damit zu mir? Wir kennen uns nicht und ich kenne Mr. Phillips nicht. Ich war noch nie an eurer Schule."

"Aber sie kennen Sam. Und Sam...Ich glaube, sie mag Sie ziemlich gern. Jedenfalls redet sie oft von Ihnen und erzählt Ihnen Sachen, die sie sonst keinem erzählt. Nichtmal mir."

"Und doch hat es nicht dazu gereicht, mir zu sagen, dass ihr Mathelehrer sie misshandelt."

"Mir hat sie es auch nicht gesagt. Außerdem, hätten Sie ihr denn geglaubt?"

"Ja, denn sie hätte keinen Grund gehabt, mich anzulügen. Jedenfalls keinen, von dem ich wüsste. Aber auf mich kommt es dabei auch gar nicht an. Warum hat sie es nicht ihren Eltern gesagt? Oder dem Vertrauenslehrer. Ihr habt doch sicher einen."

Daniel schnaubte verächtlich. "Kennen Sie den Spruch: Eine Krähe hackt der anderen kein Auge aus?"

"Ja. Aber das hier ist etwas anderes. Oder sollte es zumindest sein."

"Mr. Phillips ist einer unserer fünf Vertrauenslehrer."

"Oh."

"Alle würden uns für verrückt erklären!"

Stille. Greg war sicher, dass Laney jedes ihrer nächsten Worte jetzt gut abwägte.

"Daniel, ich will ehrlich sein", sagte sie schließlich ernst. "Nach allem, was du mir gerade erzählt hast, kann ich nicht viel tun."

"Aber ich..."

"Ich habe gesagt, ich glaube dir, und das tue ich auch. Aber du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass ich definitiv kein Lehrer an eurer Schule bin, und ich bin auch kein Elternteil von einem von euch. Ich bin nichtmal mit euch verwandt. Solange keine weiteren Fälle von Misshandlung durch Mr. Phillips auftauchen, ich meine, solange kein anderer Schüler zugibt, von diesem Mr. Phillips misshandelt worden zu sein, habe ich nichts in der Hand. Ohne einen begründeten Verdacht oder handfeste Beweise, kann ich nicht einfach in eure Schule stürmen und euren Mathelehrer beschuldigen."

"Dann lassen Sie uns also hängen."

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt." Greg konnte das Lächeln in Laney's Worten praktisch hören. "Ich habe nur noch nicht genug, womit ich arbeiten kann. Wann habt ihr das nächstemal Mathe?"

"Morgen."

"In welcher Stunde?"

"In der letzten."

"Das trifft sich gut. Lass' Sam nicht alleine bei Mr. Phillips und wartet nicht auf mich. Ich möchte mit ihm reden und zwar allein. Und ich möchte nicht, dass er weiß, dass ihr mich kennt, okay? Je weniger Wind wir erstmal machen, desto besser. Dann sehen wir weiter. Ist das erstmal annehmbar für dich?"

"Ich...Ich denke schon, ja."

"Gut."

Greg hörte, wie die beiden aufstanden.

"Ich würde dir anbieten, dich nach Hause zu fahren, aber ich bin nicht mit dem Auto da."

"Ist schon okay, Miss Stevens, ich nehme den Bus. Außerdem muss ich sowieso zur Schule."

"Ach...Ach ja. So ein verdammter Mist! Ich habe mich irgendwie immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass es ja Morgen ist, wenn ich Dienstschluss habe." Sie seufzte. "Ich werde langsam wohl wirklich alt. – Na komm, gehen wir! Du musst zur Schule und ich...", sie seufzte einmal mehr, "ich muss einer Freundin noch beweisen, dass ich einfach besser Snooker spiele als sie."

Die Stimmen wurden leiser als Laney und Daniel langsam zur Tür liefen. Greg lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke und sah die beiden im Treppenhaus verschwinden.

Es war sehr dünnes Eis, auf dem Laney sich da bewegte. Wenn der Junge recht hatte, dann mussten sie etwas unternehmen. Wenn der Junge unrecht hatte und sich irrte, dann zerstörten sie das Leben eines Unschuldigen. Denn so ein Makel blieb immer an einem haften, egal, ob man wirklich etwas getan hatte oder nicht. Die Menschen waren da komisch. Auch wenn die Unschuld zweifelsfrei bewiesen war, irgendwie musste es ja zur Anklageerhebung gekommen sein, nicht wahr? Greg beneidete Laney nicht um die Entscheidung, die sie zu treffen hatte, aber es sprach für sie, dass sie nicht sofort mit fliegenden Fahnen und Captain Brass in die Schule gestürmt war, um diesen Phillips verhaften zu lassen.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er beneidete Laney wirklich nicht.

* * *

AN: Ich weiß übrigens nicht, ob das, was die da haben, wirklich "Empfang" heißt, aber "Rezeption" wäre ja schon dreimal verkehrt. Jedenfalls meinte ich diese "Theke", an der sich immer alle möglichen Besucher oder Zeugen oder weiß-der-Himmel-wer-noch melden. :) Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob die Lady da "Teri" heißt. Das war nur "dichterische Freiheit" meinerseits. Sollte jemand den richtigen Namen wissen, bitte ansagen, dann ändere ich das.

Habe ich irgendwas übersehen? Logische Lücken? Denkfehler? Ist jemand plötzlich total OOC? Anregungen? Ideen? Wünsche? I.


End file.
